


Enough is enough

by Theheirofslytherin45



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Akatsuki Uzumaki Naruto, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cussing, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Good Akatsuki (Naruto), Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Protective Kyuubi, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug, Violence, protective akatsuki, underage?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theheirofslytherin45/pseuds/Theheirofslytherin45
Summary: Naruto has had enough of the villagers hate and abuse, he runs away and the Akatsuki finds him.At first they decided to torture him, thinking that he was out on a mission,but what happens when they finds out that he ran away from Konoha?Suddenly the Akatsuki members starts falling for Naruto’s energetic and innocent nature,will Naruto chose one of them or will he love them all?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends!  
> I have been looking for Akatsuki x Naruto fanfics, unfortunately there aren’t that many... so I decided to make my own.  
> Please have a free mind, given that this is my first Naruto fanfiction, also no hate, I will not tolerate it.. for those that like this ship, please enjoy my story, also English is not my first language so sorry for grammar mistakes..  
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> “Speaking”
> 
> -kyuubi speaking-
> 
> ‘Thinking’

“You are a worthless peace of shit!”

“You should just kill yourself!”

“We were fine before you were born!”

“You disgusting monster!”

“You killed my father!”

Those were the words that were thrown at Naruto, together with the fists and feet that were marking him in black and blue colors.

Naruto didn’t know why they were doing this, he had just returned to Konoha together with the pervy-sage after a rough mission.

The man had suddenly disappeared, though it wouldn’t surprise Naruto if he were doing his ‘research’.

Naruto had then wandered off to find Sakura so that he could ask her out on a date,  
when suddenly a big group of villagers had surrounded him.

One of the villagers had scowled at him in disgust,

“So the demon has returned.” Said the villager, “sadly it didn’t return in pieces.”

The rest of the villagers started laughing, and then they were insulting him,  
men and women alike.

When Naruto told them to stop, he just made it worse because the men then started to hit and kick him, while some of the women were lecturing their children on how bad of a person he was.

While they weren’t allowed to talk about the Kyuubi, then it didn’t seem to hinder them in telling their kids that they should hate Naruto and how bad he apparently was.

When Naruto had finally returned to his apartment he was beaten and had several cuts, there were even some villagers that had burned him with cigarettes.

-Go to sleep, Kit. I will make sure to have most of you healed by tomorrow.- said Kyuubi,  
while most people thought that Naruto hated Kyuubi, then it was actually the opposite.  
Naruto had long since accepted that Kyuubi were a part of him, so instead of hating the demon inside of him, he made peace with Kyuubi.

In return the Kyuubi talked with Naruto and healed him when necessary, the demon started to think of Naruto as his own, and therefore was very protective of him.

-If I just were outside of your body, then I would beat them up.- Snarled the demon.

“Thanks Kyuubi,” said Naruto, he was happy that at least someone cared for him.

Naruto were so tired that he just went straight to bed, skipping his nightly routine.

-Sleep well, Naruto.-

:  
:  
:

Naruto’s own screaming where what awoke him from his nightmare.

-What’s wrong, Kit?- Asked the Kyuubi concerned, he were so focused on healing Naruto that he didn’t realize that the teenager were having a nightmare.

“K-Kyuubi do you think that one day they’ll k-kill me?” Asked Naruto in a meek voice, his eyes were overflowing with tears that were dripping down his cheeks.

-I don’t know Kit, I really don’t.- Answered Kyuubi honestly.

What most people didn’t know were that Naruto wasn’t as loud, obnoxious and stupid as they thought.

Naruto had just learned from a young age to hide his real personality.

That’s why he pretended to be in love with Sakura, that’s why he pranked the villagers when he was younger, if people saw him as stupid then he would also seem less like a threat.

-Kit, I think that it’s time for you to leave Konoha.- Said the Kyuubi.

“But what about my friends?” Asked the blonde teen,

“if they really are your friend then they will understand.” Answered Kyuubi

“I guess you’re right, but how am I supposed to survive?  
I will be labeled a rogue ninja, and then they would probably search everywhere for me,  
because I have you sealed inside of me and that makes me a bigger threat.”

-I will figure something out, pack only the most necessary things.  
We’re leaving today.” Stated the demon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not having updated... I tend to jump in and out of fandoms... SORRY!!!  
> Sorry for the short chapter..  
> I hope you enjoy!!!

Naruto was done packing what little of the belongings that he had, and he had written a note to whoever would come looking for him, at his apartment.  
Now he just stood head full of thoughts and questions.

-Hurry Kit.- Said Kurama.

“I don’t know how I should feel about this... It feels like I should be sad, but I’m not. It’s more like I feel relieved to get away from this house and this village.” Naruto was troubled, even though he knew that only a handful, not even a handful, of people would miss him... he just couldn’t feel sad about leaving the village.

-Just because you’ve lived here your whole life, then it doesn’t mean that this is your home.. no matter how many ‘friends’ you have.- Kyuubi knew that this would be a hard thing for Naruto, not because he would be sad, but because that Naruto still was very young.

“Well I guess that you’re right.” Naruto took one last look at his so called home, and then he turned around to leave the place for good.

-Just remember, Kit. I’ll be here with you, every step of the way.- reassured Kurama.

“That’s the most sappiest thing you’ve ever said.” Teased Naruto. “Do you like me that much.”

-Of course I do.- Answered the nine-tailed demon. -you are my Kit.-

“Kurama?”

-Yes?-

“Thank you.” 

:  
:

Naruto had managed to sneak out of the village pretty easily, now he was in the forest surrounding Konoha.

“Did you hear it?” 

Naruto heard voices coming from the direction that he was going and quickly he crawled/walked up in one the trees.

“Hear what?” Asked the other.

Naruto could finally see who it was, it was two of the older ninjas in Konoha.

“I got a letter from my son that he and some of his friends beat that demon kid.” Said the first man proudly.

“Really? The kid probably deserved it, you should be proud of you son.” The two men continued to talk, they were completely unaware of the young ninja listening in on their conversation.. crying.

-Kit calm down, don’t listen to what they’re saying!- Kurama tried to get in contact with the teen, but Naruto’s mind was already in a very dark place.

‘Is it true? Did I deserve it? Would it be better if I just ended my life?’ Naruto couldn’t stop, his mind had already gotten down an even darker trail.

-Kit!-

Naruto snapped his attention back to Kurama again.

-Don’t listen to them, Kit. They’re all just a bunch of assholes, you didn’t deserve it.- Kurama knew that there was a lot to be done if he ever wanted Naruto to end up somewhat happy.

“Thanks Kyuubi.” Sniffed Naruto.

-Let’s get going, you need to get far away from Konoha.-

:  
:

Back at Naruto’s apartment Kakashi were reading the note that Naruto had left, when the white haired teacher was done he carefully folded the paper together and put it down in one of his pockets.

“Don’t worry Naruto, you have my support.” Said Kakashi.


End file.
